


Being somebody you Love

by Fallingslowly22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingslowly22/pseuds/Fallingslowly22
Summary: It's Valentines weekend and Maggie wants to spoil her girl and maybe do some more firsts that they haven't done yet.





	Being somebody you Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApolloxArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ApolloxArtemis).



Being Someone, you love 

A/N For my Secret Sanvers ApolloxArtemis, Happy valentine's day sweetie. I hope you Have a good day.

Valentines day was a matter of days away, two more sleeps to be precise and Maggie was starting her preparations and gifts for the up coming day. Alex was finally coming home after two weeks away in Washington DC training the new recruits at the Deo base there because they had staff sicknesses and their assistant manager (their Alex) was doing their work and their Directors so Alex had been sent. Thankfully when recruiting for the Deo each base was assigned a month each so that they weren’t over lapping in training, and this meant that other bases were able to lend a hand to each other if they needed. 

Kara had been adamant that the everyone in the super friend’s group should be there to pick her up from airport which kind of put a kink in Maggie’s plans but after explaining that she was starting Valentines early and over the next few days she was more than happy to change her mind. In fact, she even suggested that they take Lena’s car pick her up where they would then drive them back home and that would allow them to ride in the back together straight away with out having to pay attention to the roads, Maggie didn’t even have to think about accepting the offer. 

Even though it was hours until Alex was due home Maggie was up as early as possible to make sure she had plenty of time and wouldn’t have to rush. Kara had insisted on a “welcome home” banner so they had agreed to agreed to go shopping first thing in the morning to get the supplies for that and the supplied for what Maggie had planned, Lena was there instead of working until it was time to pick Alex up because Kara had giving her the puppy eyes. 

Ready for the days she was sitting eating her double toasted bagel and surfing the internet on her iPad when she got a facetime call from Alex, grinning she quickly hit the green circle and Alex’s face soon appeared on her screen.

“Hi baby” Smiled Maggie Softly.  
“Hi” Grinned Alex “I miss you”  
“I miss you too baby. What time does your flight land?”  
“We land at four, boarding is soon, and we take off at ten. What are you doing?”  
“Finishing my breakfast while I wait on Kara”  
“You guys have plans?”  
“Yeah she wants to go get some groceries together. Have you eaten breakfast?”  
“Mmhmm I had granola and yoghurt” She paused for the intercom. “Ugh that’s my flight boarding families and people who need boarding assistant so I should go gather my things I was doing some research. I’ll see you this afternoon and I love you”  
“I love you too Baby see you later.” 

After blowing kisses and hanging up Maggie finished her beagle just as Kara and Lena walked, the youngest woman giving the alien a lecture about how Kara’s key was for emergencies. Greeting the woman who had become her little sisters she smiled when Kara kissed her cheek and took her plate and coffee cup to the sink, quickly washing it before they left. 

The first stop they did they got the poster Board and supplies for Kara and Maggie got fairly lights with clips for polaroid’s, a scrapbook and supplies. Next stop was the grocery store for the groceries for the meal Maggie was going to make and food for Kara who huffed because Lena made her get some healthy snacks and this made Maggie laugh. After that was a florist to pick up a bouquet of her girl’s favourite flowers and the last stop well that surprised Kara and Lena. 

“Um Maggie this is a pet shop”  
“Good observation little Danvers”  
“Your getting a pet”  
“Yep pick her up Sunday. We must get her food and leash there but everything else we have to get here, and I’ll hide it until Sunday. So, don’t you dare tell your sister, it’s all part of my plan”  
“I will try my very hardest”  
“If she does, she’ll piss me off and she hates doing that Maggie”  
“That’s true” Said both Kara and Maggie.

Armed with a list of what they would need for puppies and dogs because you can never be too prepared right? Or that’s what Maggie was telling them. They were able to get around the pet shop with the only hassle they had was Kara getting distracted by everything from animal to object and she insisted on making friends with every dog that came into her eye sight. Finally, they were able to get Kara out of the shop by Maggie promising that they could come over on Sunday night to meet their puppy niece. 

They used the rest of the time they had left before picking up Alex by getting everything ready. Maggie clipped the polaroid photos onto the fairy lights and made a heart in the middle of the floor with them before sprinkling rose petals around it, then she moved on to making as much of the food for the meal at night that she could. Meanwhile Lena stuck down the rest of the polaroid photos into the scrapbook (Maggie had out them in order the night before) and made and look it good as good as possible so all Maggie had to do was write little things into it before they left. And Kara made her welcome back banner.

“Maggie come on we’re going to be late” Whined Kara.  
“Well if you hadn’t of spoken to every dog and done five different sketches of the banner before doing the actual banner we wouldn’t be” Deadpanned Maggie getting into the car. 

They arrived at the airport just as Alex’s flight was due to land and made their way over to arrivals. Lena and Kara despite bouncing ever so slightly in excitement stood just behind Maggie and watched the detective nervously fiddle with the plastic wrap around the flowers. Slowly people started trickling out the door and Maggie followed each one with her eyes until it was a full flow of people and suitcases. 

It wasn’t until Kara stated that she could see her that she stood on her tip toes to see over the crowed and seen her girl coming out the door making her smile. The moment they looked at each other and locked eyes it was like no one else was in the building with them and Alex started to walk faster to reach her faster. As soon as Alex was close, she handed Lena the flowers to hold and with in seconds Alex was in her arms and they were kissing, only parting when Kara awkwardly cleared her throat. 

“Hi Beautiful” Grinned Maggie  
“Hi there” Smiled Alex pecking another kiss to her lips.

Stepping away from each other Maggie cleared her throat and took the flower back before giving them to Alex and they shared another kiss before she finally gave Kara and Lena a hug hello. Once formalities were over with, they made their way back to Lena’s car and headed home. The car ride was filled with stories as they filled each other in on their time apart despite the fact they facetimed every day. It wasn’t long before Lena had pulled up in front of their building and dropped them off. When Alex questioned why they weren’t coming up with them Lena quickly gave her an excuse of spending time with Kara instead of working. 

Walking into the apartment Maggie was nervous for Alex to see everything they had prepared and hoped over done it. Thankfully she didn’t have to be nervous for very long. Placing suitcase by the counter she watched as Alex looked around the room. Alex walked closer to the heart of lights and photos before turning around to face her with a big smile on her face. 

“Mags! What’s all this?” Asked Alex  
“Happy Valentines weekend, Ally.”  
“This is amazing……is this why Kara and Lena didn’t come up”  
“Yeah but they are coming over some time on Sunday for an hour or so. I hope your hungry I’ve prepared dinner it just needs cooked and a salad made”  
“Starving the food on the flight sucked”

Hanging up their jackets they shared a few more kisses before settling in the kitchen. Taking up residence in the kitchen for a while Maggie cooked the food she had prepared earlier and set Alex the task of making the side salad, the woman was trained and highly skilled with a knife, so it was the safest option that allowed them to eat in the next hour.  
After they had eaten the spent the rest of the night looking at the photos that where clipped to the fairy lights and going through the scrapbook, smiling laughing and kissing.  
******************  
The next morning Alex woke to the feeling of Kisses ghosting across her skin and rolled over to find Maggie leaning over her. Reaching up she gently ran her finger over her cheek and down her jaw line leaning in for her morning kiss. 

“Good morning” Grinned Maggie.  
“Morning. Why so early though?”  
“Valentine’s day two we have plans”  
“Ooh what are we doing”  
“It’s a surprise now shower quickly we can pick up breakfast and coffee on the way”

Groaning playfully Alex crawled out of bed noticing Maggie had already showered and grabbed another kiss before going to shower. Ten minutes was all it took her to shower walk back to their bedroom. Getting changed however took her longer since she didn’t know where they were going. With no help other than dress for a day outside, she settled on a pair of Skinny jeans a top and her leather jacket, her combat boots made her look. 

They did indeed stop for coffee and pastries on the way before Maggie stopped them on in the middle of nowhere and parked the car off the road. Alex was curious as to why they had stopped at the side of the road and made a joke about how the DEO would find her if she killed her. Maggie just laughed and shook her head at her before coming around the car to meet her at the other side and took her hand.

Smiling softly, she took her over to the ledge and sat down pulling her down to sit with her. Wrapping her arms around her from behind she pointed out that from where they were sitting they could see over National City and the sun had just started to rise, covering the city in a glow of reds, oranges and yellows making the city look magical, almost like it was a place from another world or one of those fantasy places that you often seen online. 

“This is beautiful Mags how did you find this place?”  
“On my drive back into the city. I gone with a couple of my friends on a road trip and we passed on our way back. And I remember how you said you used to go out super early in the morning to watch the sun rise before you’d surf, and I know it’s not Midvale.”  
“Hey no Mags its beautiful I love it”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah”

For ages they sat watching the sun slowly make its way into the sky with each movement lighting the city in a different way. It was a refreshing way to see the city compared to how the usually saw, fighting the crime and it felt like the were off in a completely different universe that had the capacity of just them. 

Once the sun was up, they waited a little bit longer before Maggie took her back to the car and drove to their next destination and final stop for the day because this one was going to take most of the night. Alex once again asked question the entire ride as to where they were going but Maggie never once gave into to her constant questions, when it was safe to do so she would distract her by reaching up to play with the hair on the back on her neck lightly scratching her scalp knowing it always sent Alex into a feeling of bliss. It wasn’t long before Maggie had pulled into a car park at a park and parked the car. 

“Valentines day fayre?” Asked Alex  
“Yeah is that okay? I just…I know its nothing either of us of been to one before and I know you used to love the summer one with Kara so I thought we could have fun”  
“Maggie stop worrying all of this has been perfect and I love you” Spoke Alex softly cupping her cheek to kiss her gently.

After a few shared kisses they got out the car and headed into the fayre. The day indeed was filled with laughter and fun. The went of every ride more than once and Alex had won Maggie a giant teddy dog, taking great joy in embarrassing the stall holder who had said it was a man’s game, of course Alex prove him wrong buy getting bullseye on all three of her shots. 

It had been a fun and carefree day that neither of them had, had in a long time, game night excluded because sometimes it could get a bit intense. They had both had more than their fair share in the food carts, but they still felt like they were floating. When Alex had helped a little girl hook a duck because she was too small to reach it even with the stick and the brother, she was there with was awkwardly lifting her so she still couldn’t reach Maggie was almost positive her heart doubled in size. 

The last thing they went on was the Ferris wheel so that they could see the city lights from above at night. Climbing into the cart they sat side by side wrapped in each other arms with Alex pressed against the side furthest from the door. On the first stop at the top the pulled a part to get a proper look and Maggie used it as the perfect opportunity to take a photo from the side with the city light in the background and the most perfect candid picture of Alex completely unaware of the photography. Of course, the next time around they got their cliché kiss at the top before it was there turn to get off and called it a night.

**********************

Sunday the day of valentine’s day they had a lazy morning sapping up every second of the warmth in each other’s body heat until they could not longer ignore their rumbling stomachs. Getting out of bed they got ready for the day before Maggie made them food that was more like their lunch and Alex got Maggie her gift. Getting the box from beneath her t-shirts and the card out that was hidden in between the pages of a book. Sliding over to the table she set them by her seat just as Maggie came over with their food setting the plates on the table and kissing Alex on the head. 

“Happy Valentine’s day babe” Smiled Alex pushing the git further.  
“Happy Valentine’s day baby. What’s this?”  
“Open it and see” 

Opening the card first she cooed at the cute overly sweet words printed on the inside before picking up the box and gently opening it to reveal a silver necklace with a Bonsai tree, on the tree in tiny engraved writing was everyone’s name Eliza, J’onn, Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Winn, Lucy, Sam, Ruby and Lucy. On the back engraved was forever. 

“Alex its beautiful, can you put it on” She Smiled so big as she held out the box for her. “It has everyone’s name on it?”  
“Of course. Yeah Um well it’s your family tree because your part of this family and everyone loves you and you love Bonsai trees and valentine’s day is about the people you love right, and our family love you”  
“Alex it’s beautiful thank you so much”  
“Oh its nothing. I’m just glad you like it”  
“Danvers take the compliment and eat your food so we can go and get your gift.” 

Nodding with a slight blush they finished their food and they headed of once again with Alex asking questions until they stopped out side of the rescue centre. Looking over at Maggie in surprise then back at the building then back to Maggie against she was desperately trying not to pull a Kara and bounce in her seat. 

“We are getting us a dog?”  
“Wait and see Now come on the staff are waiting for us”

Nodding excitedly Alex quickly climbed out the car and practically pulled her by the hand inside, where there was a staff member waiting at reception for them. They exchanged pleasantries then the lady took them trough to the Kennels and walked them all the way to the bottom where there was a puppy and an older dog laying together in a room were people could go to interact with the dogs. Going into the room Alex looked at the dogs as she quietly approached them and sat down. 

“So, your wife and I have already met a couple of times. But these two dogs are siblings two girls, test confirm they are sisters. The older one is two she’s called Miska which means little bear and the puppy she is nine weeks she does however get the name. They were brought in after their owner had died and they were left alone for a week until someone found them, the owner had just brought the puppy home when had a heart attack a few days later. By the sounds of it Miska had been looking after her little sister. All being alright and they take to you everything is in order and you can take them home” Explained the staff member.  
“You hear that babe Miska took care of the little one just like you did”  
“Yeah, we can really go home for good?” She smiled brightly petting them.  
“We do, you’re okay with this?” Asked Maggie  
“I’m more than okay with that” 

Taking their time to get to know the dogs they sat playing with them and letting them crawl over them before they knew it an hour and a half had passed. Confident that they were a perfect fit they signed the paper work and picked out a leash for each dog. Maggie laughed when Alex held them out to each dog to get their approval. 

“Alright here is a copy of the paper work, here is your certificates for adoption one for Miska and do we have a name for the puppy I can write on her certificate?” Asked the receptionist  
“Gertrude” Beamed Alex as it was wrote on to the certificate.  
“Alright ladies you’ve got the leads, the food and most importantly you’ve got your dogs, so your free to go. Good luck ladies.  
“Thank you so much “Smiled Maggie.

By the time they arrived home Kara and Lena were already sitting on their couch waiting for them. Leaving the dogs with them they used the chance to get everything out the closet where Maggie had hidden it and got it all set out then set them each a bowl of water out and a bowl for their food out, before they joined them. 

Watching Kara and Alex play with Gertrude Maggie sat next to Lena on the floor rubbing Miska;s belly. Not that long ago she had hated Valentine’s day with it being plagued by haunting memories but now she had grown to love it, being able to shower the woman of her dreams with extra love and take the time to show her just how much she loved her. Not only that but to have the woman of her dreams show her just how much she meant to her, how much she was loved, and valued because their love was forever.


End file.
